


Persistent Thoughts

by VirtualNight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualNight/pseuds/VirtualNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mazpuk has always had vivid dreams, and often tells his matesprit of them. Every so often though these dreams depict things of a more intimate nature, and Cadyrn is more than willing to make the come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persistent Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure how I feel about it, but I still consider it to be a good first attempt at this sort of fic.

When the blue-blood opened his eyes, he could tell that it was still earlier in the night than he usually awoke. It was the third time he had been roused without an apparent cause, so this time he decided to give in. Sitting up a bit reluctantly in the bed, Cadyrn was careful not to move more than necessary. A gentle gaze was cast over the small form still sound asleep next to him. The last thing he wanted to do was disturb his mate’s dreams with his restlessness. He eased off the mattress, then slipped out of their bedroom quietly, making his way to the library. The sun was not likely below the horizon just yet, so he went to the one place he knew he would be able to relax.

He inhaled deeply as he closed the library door behind him, taking in the scents of old and new paper, leather bindings, and the mild incense Mazpuk liked to burn on occasion. Being in here was like being in a bubble, isolated from everything else, and it made it easier to clear his mind. He supposed that must be why the olive-blood liked spending so much time here. He took a seat on a soft cushion near the far wall and mused over the possible reasons for his inability to sleep, but could think of nothing. Slowly running his fingers over the nearest row of books, he selected a large volume and let it fall open on whatever page chance decided on. It happened to be one in the middle of a story he was very familiar with; a tale about young hemoknight-in-training who found his true purpose with the help of his dedicated friends. This version was slightly different, but the message was the same. Cadyrn took time to read through it again carefully, allowing himself a leisurely pace.

His thoughts drifted back to Mazpuk before it was done though, a smile forming as he remembered something the other had said to him the night before. He was certainly not quick to blush at just anything, but his mate’s voice echoing in his mind darkened his cheek slightly. Just when he thought he understood all the ways in which his lover could affect him, the quiet olive-blood would surprise him. He closed the book and placed it back on the shelf, thinking to himself that if he were very careful he would be able to snuggle up close to the other without waking him.

After returning to their room, he took his place next to Mazpuk once more, draping an arm over him lightly as he moved closer. When he found a comfortable position he tightened his hold a bit. The smaller troll did not stir, so he relaxed and let out a content sigh. For a long while he just lay there, listening to the sounds of the other, as well as their hive and the world outside it. He likely would have slipped back into sleep if it had not been for Mazpuk’s turning in his sleep. Looking down at him, Cadyrn figured that he must be dreaming. It couldn’t be a daymare though, as his face was relaxed and he seemed to almost be smiling. The blue-blood held back a soft chuckle, recalling some of the dreams he had been told about. Some of them were silly, but most of them were of the sort that fueled Cadyrn’s idea that he was the sweetest being to ever exist. Not to mention the cutest as well.

Another glance at Mazpuk had the hemoknight noticing the faint blush that was steadily spreading over his face. He pressed his lips to the olive-blood’s forehead gently, pulling him closer and receiving a sigh of his name in response. It was not especially uncommon for him to dream of Cadyrn, but each time he did the other felt his heart soar. The delight Cadyrn felt now urged him to place more kisses on his face and tightly spiraled horns, and the affection elicited a mumble the blue-blood didn’t quite catch. Mazpuk seemed to be quiet caught up in his dream, his flushed face taking on a more noticeable shade of green as he pressed closer to Cadyrn.

A small gasp drew concern from the other, but the olive-blood did not seem to be uncomfortable. It was quite the opposite actually, as he was still very relaxed. It took Cadyrn a moment, as well as the hints of pressure on his leg, to realize just what kind of dream his matesprit was having. His discovery caused him to blush once more; the thought of Mazpuk having such a dream about him was..rather exciting. There was no reason he could think of that he should not try to make this dream even better.

Shifting in place, he propped himself up and leaned over the smaller troll, running gentle fingers through his hair. Light kisses were placed on the olive-blood’s neck, prompting him to lift his chin and expose more of the sensitive skin. When Cadyrn found just the right spot, he pressed his teeth into the soft surface delicately. The feeling of his mate grasping at his tunic let him know that he was on the right track, and he couldn’t help the smile that pulled at the corners of his mouth. Continuing the kisses along Mazpuk’s shoulders, the blue-blood ran a hand down to the waist of his pajama pants and pushed them down slowly. A glance confirmed that he was already fully unsheathed, the slender appendage coiling loosely in response to the sudden change of temperature. Cadyrn squeezed the base of it softly then ran his fingertips slowly over the ridges along its sides.

Mazpuk squirmed as a wave of pleasure ran through him quickly, and the unrestrained moan that was pushed from his throat caused Cadyrn’s heart to jump in his chest. When they made love, the quiet troll remained so, his noises held back by his shyness. It was not that the other minded, but the new sound was better than anything he had ever heard. Knowing that he was responsible for it made it that much more arousing. He pressed more kisses along the olive-blood’s collar bone and repeated the motion, earning another exquisite moan from his lover.

It was too much for him to bear, but at the same time he needed more. His lips lead him down the other’s chest and stomach, their caresses seeming to leave Mazpuk breathless. Keeping his bulge busy with slow strokes as it twisted around his fingers, the blue-blood used his free hand to push his legs apart. Much care was taken in kissing along his inner thighs, then just around his nook. He trembled as Cadyrn ran his tongue over the entrance, and with another gasp his eyes eased open.

“Cady..wha-”

His question was cut off with a half-stifled cry as his matesprit pushed his tongue inside and encircled the opening with his lips. Deep blue eyes looked up at him and he felt his bulge tighten their hold on the other’s hand. He arched his back when a strong jolt of pleasure coursed through him, his moans coming back in full force. Cadyrn found a rhythm that worked him up to his climax slowly, and the smaller troll pleaded with his lover not to stop. When he reached his peak he stayed there much longer than usual, and the blue-blood continued to pleasure him amidst it. With a wavering sigh he relaxed again and a few moments later Cadyrn laid next to him, pulling him close.

“That was..unexpected..but also amazing..” He rolled onto his side then lifted himself to lie on the other’s chest, placing a few sweet kisses there before settling in.

“I want to do something for you..” Looking up at his matesprit, he already knew what the answer would be.

“Worry not, my sweet Mazzy. Never has more beautiful music than that of your enraptured voice reached mine ears, and with it I am contented.” Cadyrn spoke softly, running his fingers through the olive-blood’s hair.

“Then perhaps I will have to do something special later..” Mazpuk closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of Cadyrn’s heartbeat and breathing, thinking of what he might do.


End file.
